136125-updates
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You have no idea how close to true that is. At least the first part. NCSoft HQ has been incredibly supportive. As for the real question, we don't have an ETA, because we're still trying to figure it out. We've had engineers on it for 24 hours a day since we launched. We tested all this on PTR for over a month without a hint of this issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- Even with the Open Beta I never saw any of the lag issues, the character creation issues, or the looping with trying to log in. | |} ---- ---- Ahem. Not true. Remember the giant pink rowsdower stress test event? We had both of these issues that night: ability lag to the point where nobody could attack, and people getting bounced out and unable to get back in the first time they tried. And that was almost certainly under a fraction of this load. | |} ---- Hey, no ETA is still an idea of what's going on... and that's all we ask. Thank you for this. Now I can stop trying to log in and maybe ask that chick down the block if she wants to "come over and watch Netflix." | |} ---- It's not looping trying to log in, not DIRECTLY anyway...that's more of a side effect. The map transfer subroutine is hanging, so even if you get in, the first time you change zones or enter an instance...boom....three minutes of hang and back to the login. Well, either that or the character data server. Either way, it's more than just the login. Once you're in, you still have the same issue if you zone. If you stick to one map, you can be on for hours, with your only issue being lag. Edited October 3, 2015 by Ran-san | |} ---- Hmm...well damn. I just want to get in and level. :( | |} ---- 3 minutes, really? You're one lucky SOB. I'be been trying now for 45 minutes with absolutely NO success yet. Edit: Oops, scratch that. I misread what you posted. But yeah, I've been stuck for over 45 minutes trying to get back in. Edited October 3, 2015 by DigitalHytop | |} ---- ---- Launch-ception | |} ---- With the amount of people in the test server, could a proper stress test even be done? I'm assuming population was a deciding factor to go F2P, and unless the test server was open to the public... ...well you know where I was going with that. Regardless, yeah, I wouldn't want to be one of the engineers on this problem right now. You guys should take as much vacation as you possibly can after this, and I imagine that's what you've been repeating to yourselves like a mantra the last three days. I'm done beating my face against the server for tonight, but I'll be back on the morrow. Edited October 3, 2015 by SpaceJew | |} ---- I know I've been a little bit salty, but man ... I know y'all are hurting right now and, for what it's worth, you have my support and sympathy. I love Wildstar and I know it's worth the wait. Best wishes, Tex | |} ---- Welp thanks for showing up. You Just went up a notch ... | |} ---- Exactly. WHen I do get time to play, I am usually on my plot practicing rotational changes for F2P. Guild chat is constantly showing green letters of logins and logouts, and my ear hears nothing but constant pings of that. I decided to try my luck at some actual content, and, yeah, now I am soulbound to the forums. | |} ---- Don't we all. Between all the issues, I've managed to scrape 15 levels on a new Engi I rolled on re-launch night. He's kinda trapped in Thayd right now, so all I've done is crafting this evening. :P | |} ---- You're hug must be playing Wildstar right now, because it's stuck loading. | |} ---- The thing is....what we see...lag/disconnect may because by 1000 different things. So they may have tested it, got the result you said and then fixed it. This new one? Could be cause by something completely different they did not see previously. I don't get why people feel they constantly need updates on every little thing they are doing. Of course they're working on it. What would you like? Currently sifting through x code, now sifting through x. The simple fact is: Most people probably wouldn't understand what they are exactly doing, it's why we get simple 'Still working on it'...which people are still not okay with. | |} ---- I totally just LOL'd IRL. :lol: | |} ---- Good things come to those who wait. | |} ---- I keep making new characters to try out. That's why I only have one character over level 15 and that's my Spellslinger from back when I played months ago, though I think I created the one I really want to play. Sadly, it's another Spellslinger. I really need to create/level up a Stalker...but I can't get on to play the one I made and I'm not really liking the other one I made....though that one probably won't get played anyway. | |} ---- That's exactly right. The servers we're having issues with right now, had absolutely no problems on PTR. We did find and fix many bugs on PTR, but what we're experiencing right now wasn't even hinted at on PTR. And we did our best to get as many players on PTR as we could. | |} ---- ---- Well that's a nice round way to silence the "they had months to prepare for this!" fools. | |} ---- Fair enough. A little blurb like that goes a long way in making the player base feel heard. My sense is that Carbine has gone through some hard times, and it goes without saying that gamers are passionate, and therefore can be quite toxic on the forums at times. I hope things work out for you guys. The little bit I got to play, I enjoyed, despite the lag. I could tell that the engine had been optomized more, and I liked the streamlined starting area and quests. I rerolled a couple of characters just to go from the start again and see the new content. I very much like the mouse aiming (just a personal preference). Between lag spikes, the game play and animations looked good and were smooth. Much better than when I last played. As I'm sure you're aware, even the various hate spamers and ragers in these forums, actually want the game to do well. This game has tremndous potential and I love the whole Sci Fi / Star Wars-ish parody. There are a lot of novel ideas there. As an aside, you may want to take a second look at the subscription / signature model. Despite how the numbers with the currencies may actually play out, it just doesn't 'feel' as weighty as similar premium services offered by your competitors. I'll give it another go again tomorrow. I'm sure you guys will figure it out soon | |} ---- ---- There should have been an advertised fully OPEN beta WEEKS before the relaunch. Fully Open server stress tests WEEKS before relaunch. | |} ---- The servers you are having issues with are all your servers. All of them. Or would you care to break it down for us? | |} ---- No. you. didn't. You left it closed until just a few days before. The PTR needed to be fully OPEN to get as many as possible to try and log in at the same time. | |} ---- ---- I was a bit surprised that they didn't open up the beta just before launch so that they could stress test the servers. Most other MMOs do that before they launch for real. Of course, I don't know how commonplace that is for relaunches. Still, maybe a bit of oversight. I misread the last word in this post. Interpret that as you will. Edited October 3, 2015 by LegionLG | |} ---- Thank you for commenting (multiple times) in this thread. What J3crow said is true; having a message from a dev in threads goes a long way in making us feel heard. | |} ---- ----